Pokémon Village
by dayciaa
Summary: Evil is brewing and it's up to Banks, Gainell, and Kairi to stop it. When Saar and Galaxy follow their masters orders to start destroying villages and killing people will the trio stop them and save the Pokémon?


Pokémon Village

Note: Pictures of the characters and their Pokémon are in the images

Banks

"Buizel Sonicboom!" I yelled. Buizel nodded in response and did a Sonicboom. "Great job, Buizel" I cheered and picked him up for a bear hug. I set him back down and started calling out for moves for him to do. _This is such a great turn out, just a couple of weeks ago he wouldn't even listen to me. This stubborn Buizel has turned into such a powerful Pokémon._ I thought to myself as he responded and did every move I told him to do. Buizel looked over his shoulder at me and started panting at me to tell me he was tired. "Good job, time for a break" I nodded and told him. Buizel walked over towards me and sat down and let out a tired sigh. I patted him on his head and gave him his favorite treat, wild berries. He munched on them. "Just think, a couple of weeks you were more stubborn than a mad Beedrill!" I told him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I sat down beside him.

**Flashback**

"Come on Buizel, it's not even that bad" I whined to him. Buizel once again rolled his eyes at me. "Please for me" I whined some more. I opened my hand to show him wild berries. He tried to swipe them out of my hand and I hit him on his head. "Nope, you got to do that move for me" Buizel shook his head. I dropped a wild berry in my mouth and started munching. "Yum, you're missing out" I said trying not to spit out the vile things. Buizel furiously shot a Water Gun towards a tree. I clapped and threw him a couple of wild berries which he caught in his mouth. "See that wasn't that ba-"Just then a Gengar shot out of the tree and tried to poison Buizel. "No!" I yelled and jumped towards Buizel wrapping myself around him catching most of the poison.

** Flashback Ends**

_Every since then he has been loyal and less stubborn. _I thought to myself with a smile.

Out of nowhere we heard screams and Pokémon screeches. I looked over the forest trees and saw Pokémon running through the trees and flying over head. "Buizel, come on!" I yelled. Buizel nodded and we went running through the forest dodging other Pokémon making our way toward the village. As we approached I saw my mother running from our house that was on fire. "Mom!" I yelled. Just then a Staraptor swooped my mom up and took off. "Buizel, Water Gun that Staraptor" Buizel did what I said and the Staraptor dodged it and kept on flying. I looked around and saw the whole village being burnt down. I grabbed the nearest people that had their Pokémon controlled. "Come on, we need to get these fires put out" I told them. I started shouting orders and they listened. _Who would do this? _I thought to myself in anger. Just then a Glameow came out of nowhere and started attacking the Pokémon that were trying to put out the fires. The owners looked around in confusion and started fighting the Glameow back. The Glameow fought back without receiving any damage and injuring all the nearest Pokémon. The Glameow finally got a powerful blow by an Empoleon. "If you know what's best for you little girl, you'll run away and never come back!" an unfamiliar voice shouted at me. I turned on my heels and looked her in the eye. "Who are you? Why are you guys doing this?" I shouted back ignoring her remark. "Galaxy, Masters Orders. Now leave before I get my Glameow on your precious Buizel" I turned to see Glameow ready to pounce on Buizel on Galaxy's command. "No stop!" I shouted running toward Buizel and grabbing him. "I'm letting you go this time, you're lucky because Saar ordered everyone to be murdered" She told me while laughing a wicked laugh. "Let's go Buizel" I said dragging him behind me and running. "Don't let me ever see you again!" Galaxy shouted towards me. "After them, kill them" I heard Galaxy telling her Glameow.

We ran as fast as we could through our shortcuts I knew ever since I was little. "I think we lost her" I told Buizel while trying to catch my breath. We heard a rustle and unfamiliar voices, we hid in a log. "Growlithe, I'm hungry!" a voice said. I heard a thud and a crunch. We heard more rustling and saw a boy around my age come out of a bush munching on an apple. He sat down on a rock near the log we were in. He let out a sigh and threw his apple at a tree near the Growlithe making the apple hit the Growlithe on the head. The Growlithe growled at the boy. I looked at Buizel whose stomach just growled and looked back out through the hole to see if anyone heard and was shocked to see a pair of eyes on us. Just then I felt a tug and was dragged out of the log by the Growlithe. I kicked the Growlithe in the nose so he would stop dragging me and Buizel. "Hey, you don't kick Gainell's Growlithe!" He shouted in my face and I giggled and held out my hand. "My name is Banks, nice to meet you Gainell"


End file.
